Pundung
by Kuroka
Summary: Mizel merasa terusik saat Jin menyinggung tentang Mizeru sehingga ia memadamkan pasokan listrik sepenjuru kota. —JinMizel—


******Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki W © Level-5

**Warning:**

Rada AU & OOC & typo as always. (OH; and abuse chara, gomen. 8'Da)

**Important Note:**

Fic ini cuma headcanon gaje jadi ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita aslinya—alias AU abis. Terusnya... maaf kalo genrenya rada ababil. Maunya bikin komedi, tapi sayanya lagi ga bisa ngegaring. #sulk Oleh karena itu; maaf jika ada yang merasa tidak suka dengan eksekusi saya dalam fanfic ini. Jika ada yang merasa kalo karakterisasinya semacam dibash sama saya or apa; silahkan ajukan keberatan kalian lewat PM ataupun kolom review. Pokoknya saya tidak ingin sampai ada pairing war atau apa di fandom ini; oleh karena itu marilah saling menghargai satu sama lain dan sama-sama menjaga kedamaian di fandom ini. Akhir kata, silahkan nikmati fic ini... jika memang bisa dinikmati, sih. "orz

* * *

Sejak pagi hingga jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh malam, Oozora Hiro menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di depan televisi dengan ditemani sebuah controller Wii U yang tak pernah terlepas dari tangannya (selain saat waktu makan dan ketika ia ingin ke kamar kecil). Bahkan, anak itu belum (atau tidak?) sadar jika saat ini ia masih mengenakan piyama yang (sejak) kemarin malam ia gunakan.

Sementara itu, pada layar televisi flat di hadapannya, tampak HP bar milik Skulzar—sang boss terakhir yang harus dikalahkan dalam game—masih tersisa sekitar 25%. Berbeda dengan HP bar milik sang tokoh protagonist; Senshiman, yang hanya tersisa sekitar 10%. Hal ini jelas-jelas bukan kondisi yang menguntungkan; terlebih lagi seluruh health item miliknya sudah habis terpakai sebelumnya. Akibatnya, Hiro tampak kewalahan; memaksanya harus lebih hati-hati dan gesit dalam memencet tombol-tombol pada controller agar karakter Senshiman yang dimainkannya mampu bergerak ke sana ke mari untuk menghindari tembakan-tembakan laser yang diarahkan padanya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus bisa bertahan paling tidak sampai jurus andalah milik Senshiman selesai dicharge dan teraktivasi, sebagai pukulan telak akhir yang akan dikeluarkan untuk merobohkan sang penjahat, Skulzar.

Yah, itulah rencananya.

Akan tetapi, yang namanya rencana hanyalah sebatas rencana.

Saat bar berwarna kuning pada layar akhirnya penuh dan menyala dengan terang, tanpa menunda-nunda kesempatan lagi Hiro segera memencet kombinasi tombol yang digunakan untuk melancarkan jurus khusus milik Senshiman.

_"HISSATSU FUNCTION: BIG BANG PUNCH!"_

Hingga, sang penjahat Skulzar pun akhirnya mati.

Bersamaan juga dengan Senshiman, dan layar televisi flat di rumahnya, dan seluruh benda elektronik di rumahnya akibat pasokan listrik yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengalir ke rumah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah teriakan histeris seorang pemuda berahoge pun terdengar dari kediaman keluarga Oozora.

(Marilah kita anggap bahwa pada saat itu nasibnya memang sedang tidak beruntung—karena pada malam itu, dirinya terdaftar sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak penduduk Kota Misora yang "tidak beruntung" akibat padamnya listrik seluruh kota yang disebabkan oleh…

…_Mizel._)

* * *

**Pundung**

—ngambek, merajuk, ngamuk—

* * *

Untuk mengetahui penyebab dari insiden padamnya listrik di kota tersebut, mari kita coba reka ulang kejadiannya secara kronologis.

Selidik punya selidik, pelaku yang membuat seluruh pasokan listrik yang mengaliri seluruh kota terhenti, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah sesosok android super canggih yang terlahir dari sepasang program AI bernama Adam dan Eve ciptaan Profesor Oozora Haruka; Mizel.

Sedikit deskripsi mengenai Mizel; sang android jenius yang satu ini memiliki koneksi ke seluruh satelit yang ada di berbagai belahan dunia, sehingga nyaris tak ada satu pun database dan segala tetek bengeknya yang bisa disembunyikan darinya. Urusan-urusan seperti jamming, hacking, hijacking dan semacamnya pun adalah hal sepele bagi android yang satu ini. Oleh karena itu, keberadaannya di dunia ini memang agak ditakuti karena kemampuannya yang tergolong 'mengancam' hak-hak asasi atas privasi setiap individu dan instansi itu. Namun, selama tindak-tanduk sang android masih bisa dikendalikan, maka semuanya akan aman tertangani sehingga tak ada satu pun yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

(…Yah; _selama_ tak ada yang membuat sang android merasa terganggu atau semacamnya.)

Termasuk juga saat ini, ketika sang android, Mizel, merasa 'terusik' ketika ia menerima informasi yang tidak cocok dengan program 'perasaan' miliknya. Android itu pun akhirnya melakukan sesuatu sebagai bentuk dari ungkapan 'ketidaksukaannya' dengan cara yang tergolong kekanak-kanakan; yakni mematikan pasokan listrik sepenjuru Kota Misora.

Walaupun Mizel adalah android super canggih; namun jika dibandingkan dengan usia manusia, maka kondisi 'psikologis'nya saat ini setara dengan anak kecil yang emosinya masih labil. Oleh karena itu, dalam menghadapi android yang satu ini memang tidak bisa secara sembarangan; malah boleh dibilang ada teknik-teknik tersendirinya jika kita mau menggunakan perumpamaan yang agak hiperbolis. Salah-salah jika kita sembrono dan membuat Mizel sampai merajuk, maka… _bersiaplah-untuk-menikmati-sisa-harimu-yang-akan-t erasa-tak-semenyenangkan-biasanya._

Selanjutnya, untuk kasus yang tengah kita bahas saat ini, pemicunya adalah saat seorang Kaidou Jin (yang secara tidak sengaja) menyinggung tentang 'sosok lain' dari Mizel—_karena tidak ada sebutan officialnya maka kita sebut saja sosok lain dari android ini dengan panggilan Mizeru._

Setelah ditelusuri, karena beberapa buah sebab Mizel sangat—_amat_—tidak menyukai Mizeru, sosok lain yang terdapat pada dirinya tersebut.

Menurut opini pribadinya, Mizeru adalah sosok yang congkak, anarkis, _porno _(karena ia sama sekali tidak memakai celana atau bawahan lainnya); yang jelas, bagi Mizel, Mizeru adalah virus dari segala jenis virus (disamping bahwa ia sendiri sebetulnya terlahir sebagai virus) dan bad view dari segala jenis bad view.

Yah, singkatnya Mizeru adalah sesuatu yang paling Mizel tidak suka di seluruh jagat raya ini.

(Namun, alasan utama mengapa Mizel begitu membenci Mizeru, yang bahkan sang android ini sendiri pun tak menyadarinya, adalah karena ia merasa takut jika Mizeru 'merebut' Jin darinya.)

Oleh karena itu, pada saat kata tabu (baca: Mizeru) tersebut meluncur dari kedua bibir Jin, pada detik itu pula, Mizel merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang membuat 'perasaannya' menjadi tak nyaman.

(Dan Mizel masih belum tahu bahwa sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah perasaan 'cemburu'.)

Sesaat setelah Mizel mematikan aliran listrik Kota Misora, sosoknya pun ikut menghilang bagai tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang absolut.

(…Meninggalkan Kaidou Jin seorang diri dengan bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah yang masih terasa perih dan panas di pipinya.)

* * *

.

.

.

_So, from this case/problem, what do you think Jin should do in order to resolve this problem...?_**  
**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hembusan angin malam membelai lembut surai-surai panjang berwarna hitam, seolah-olah sedang membujuk sang pemilik surai agar mau membuang jauh-jauh segala perasaan kalut dan negatif yang melingkupi dirinya.

Pemilik surai itu terduduk sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik tempurung lututnya. Ia menyaksikan pemandangan seluruh kota yang terlihat gulita dari atas sebuah water tower dengan sepasang iris pirus teduh miliknya. Misora yang biasanya terlihat gemerlap, kini tak ubahnya terlihat seperti sebuah kota mati. Hanya beberapa bangunan saja yang terlihat masih menyala, seperti rumah sakit dan hotel. Membuat Kota Misora tadinya tampak seperti kota mati menjadi _yah-__sedikit-lebih-baik-lah-dari-sebutan-kota-mati_ yang sempat disinggung sebelumnya.

Akibat suasana kota yang terlihat tak secemerlang biasanya, bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa pun akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk memamerkan cahaya-cahaya milik mereka. Cahaya-cahaya berusia ratusan hingga jutaan tahun yang selama ini sulit untuk terlihat akibat kemilau kota yang sering menghalangi cahaya-cahaya tersebut. Kini, cahaya-cahaya itu tampak berkelap-kelip indah menghias langit malam Kota Misora yang gulita.

(...Yah, rupanya ada juga hikmah yang tersembunyi di balik musibah mati listrik masal ini.)

Saat sepasang iris pirus milik Mizel berkedip-kedip dengan nyala warna merah (sebab yang bersangkutan sedang mencari data mengenai salah satu rasi bintang yang menarik perhatiannya), tanpa diduga terdengar bunyi gedebum keras dari bawah tower.

Diikuti sebuah ringisan tipis yang lolos dari pita suara seorang Kaidou Jin (sebab yang bersangkutan tidak sengaja terkena salah satu jebakan yang telah disiapkan Mizel sebelumnya).

"...Mizel, kau ada di sana?" dengan susah payah Jin berusaha mengatur ucapan dan perbuatannya demi menjaga image cool yang telah melekat pada dirinya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jin menghela nafasnya.

Jelas saat ini ia sadar bahwa Mizel sedang tak mau melihat maupun bertatap muka dengannya. Bahkan mendekatinya saja pun tidak—sangat terlihat jelas dari segerombolan Vector yang menjadi brigade 'pelindung' untuk mencegah dirinya dapat mendekati Mizel barang seujung kuku pun.

Jin kembali menghela nafasnya.

Berusaha bersikap bijak dan rasional sesuai dengan kondisi yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya, Jin pun memutuskan untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Pemuda berwarna mata merah itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada besi pegangan tower dan membiarkan sapuan angin mengacak-acak rambutnya, semua itu rela ia lakukan agar image cool yang melekat pada dirinya bisa terpancar secara maksimal.

Jin menengadah ke atas sembari memandang bintang yang berkedip nakal ke arahnya.

_"Daijoubu, Mizel..." _tutur Jin dengan suara khas miliknya yang terdengar tenang, lembut dan dalam.

Saat Jin hendak ingin melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja ia tersambet sesuatu sehingga ia ingin menguji kemampuan berbahasa asing miliknya.

Cucu angkat Kaidou Yoshimitsu itu pun kembali melanjutkan coretjurusgombalmautnyacoret perkataannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

(Mari kita simak penyataannya sebagaimana berikut ini:)

_"Mizel, don't worry nor be afraid, because you are the one, and, only the one that in my mind._

_ Every night and day, in clear, or rainy, or cloudy, or starry, or sunny sky; I always think about you. _

_Even though I cannot always be by your side as often as possible, but, at least... what I know and what I feel until now, is... my feeling towards you... is real. _

_It is not a fake nor an imagination. _

_...So, please. Don't be mad anymore, because a soft smile is looks more proper in your face. _

_A soft smile that always makes me... fall for you...again, again, and again..."_

Jin mengucapkannya barisan kalimat tersebut dengan lancar dan menyelesaikannya tanpa sedikit pun menemui hambatan dalam rangkaian ucapannya.

(Yah; berterima kasihlah pada catatan yang selama ini ia simpan dalam CCM miliknya dan memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga di saat-saat darurat seperti ini.)

Gurauan jangkrik mengisi relung percakapan di antara dua makhluk yang sama-sama memiliki warna rambut hitam-dan-putih-secara-sekaligus itu.

Bahkan angin pun sudah berhenti bertiup sedari tadi.

_"...Aho."_

Tak lama setelah bisikan tipis tadi terdengar, perlahan-lahan para Vector mulai membuka blokade mereka dan menyingkir dari jalan yang mereka halangi. Setelah itu, muncul sosok Mizel yang terlihat sedang menuruni satu per satu anak tangga secara perlahan. Langkahnya pun terhenti saat sepasang kakinya mencapai level terbawah dari tangga tersebut. Kemudian, dengan ekspresi wajah datar yang sudah menjadi tipikalnya, Mizel menatap lurus tepat ke arah kedua bola mata Jin.

Mizel membiarkan angin malam kembali memainkan rambutnya.

Apa yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh Mizel adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah diduga oleh Jin.

"Maaf.."

Kemudian, tanpa meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka, Mizel kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"...Tadi, saat Jin menyinggung soal... _dia_... aku.. aku..." lambat laun, suara milik Mizel terdengar semakin kecil.

(—Puk.)

Tanpa Mizel sadari, Jin mendekat ke arahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Mizel dan membelainya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa... itu hal yang wajar kok."

Mizel menatap ke arah Jin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wa...jar?"

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, _pundung_ adalah hal yang lumrah jika kau sedang merasa... cemburu."

"_..Pundung_?" ucap Mizel sembari berkedip polos.

"..Itu semacam... _ngambek_."

_"...Ngambek?"_

_"Ngambek _itu... artinya merajuk,"

"Oh.." Barulah penjelasan dari Jin yang satu ini berhasil menghentikan lingkaran pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepala robotik Mizel.

Jeda sesaat sebelum Mizel kembali melontarkan pertanyaan barunya.

"Kalau... cemburu itu apa?"

"Cemburu itu... artinya, ya.. seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini. Perasaan tidak suka saat aku menyinggung soal..." Jin memutar bola matanya, "_dia._" Dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyebut nama yang tabu bagi Mizel tersebut.

"Hmm..." gumam Mizel dengan ekspresi serius. Ia terlihat berusaha keras mencerna penjelasan yang barusan Jin berikan padanya. Sebab, meskipun ia termasuk android canggih kelas wahid; namun tetap saja butuh adaptasi dan pembelajaran yang memakan lebih banyak waktu dan energi jika ia ingin bisa mengerti dan memahami seperti apa itu 'perasaan' manusia.

(Sebab, 'perasaan' manusia adalah sesuatu yang terlalu besar dan rumit bagi seonggok android seperti dirinya.)

"...Sekarang kau sudah baikan?" pertanyaan Jin memecah kesunyian yang sempat merayap di antara mereka.

Mizel mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Nanti yang lain khawatir."

"Ng," gumam Mizel menurut.

Jin dan Mizel pun turun dari water tower tersebut; berjalan pulang bersama-sama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Seiring dengan langkah milik mereka yang bersama-sama menapaki jalan-jalan di Kota Misora, satu per satu dari rumah, lampu jalan, dan _apapun-yang-berhubungan-dengan-listrik_ yang Jin dan Mizel lalui pun terlihat mulai kembali menyala secara teratur bagaikan sihir.

* * *

Hiro nyaris saja akan melakukan aksi kayang di rumahnya ketika listrik di rumahnya kembali menyala.

Anak berambut biru yang satu ini pun sontak langsung melonjak kegirangan saat gulita yang melanda hidupnya itu mendadak sirna. Hiro merasa sangat gembira dan berteriak girang sekeras-kerasnya, sampai-sampai Mizel yang saat itu sedang melintas di depan kediaman keluarga Oozora (dengan Jin) bisa mendengarnya.

Kemudian, seuntai senyum tipis tampak menghiasi wajah Mizel.

"Ada apa, Mizel...?" Tanya Jin yang penasaran saat melihat Mizel tiba-tiba saja tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Mizel kalem.

Keduanya pun kembali berjalan, menjauhi rumah keluarga Oozora (yang mendadak kembali menjadi gulita).

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah teriakan histeris seorang pemuda berahoge pun terdengar dari kediaman keluarga Oozora.

(Marilah kita anggap bahwa pada saat itu nasibnya memang sedang tidak beruntung—karena pada malam itu, dirinya terdaftar menjadi satu-satu dari sekian banyak penduduk Kota Misora yang "tidak beruntung" akibat padamnya listrik di rumahnya yang disebabkan oleh...

_...keisengan yang sangat tidak-berperi-ke-Hiro-an Mizel._)

* * *

******—****FIN**—

* * *

**Ngek-Ngek Author:**

Akhirnya; setelah penantian panjang dan perjuangan keras, serta dengan meneruskan perjuangan-perjuangan terdahulu yang dilakukan oleh **The Fallen Kuriboh**, fandom Danball Senki ini** MASUK KE DALAM CATEGORY ANIME/MANGA** CUY! HAHA!

Ucapan terima kasih juga saya layangkan kepada** admin FFN** yang namanya** Zack** karena udah mau nerima email request-an saya kemarin, lengkap dengan list chara abal-abal yang saya ajukan sekalian di emailnya. Engh, makanya jangan heran kalau ada yang ngerasa ada yang aneh, atau kurang, atau apa... itu... itu semua salah saya yang ga nyantumin semua characternya dengan lengkap hehe. 8'Da Masih banyak yang kurang kaya gebetannya si Kirito, terus rivalnya Ban-Ami-Kazu pas di Artemis, bahkan Otaranger dan kawan-kawannya pun enggak saya ikut tulis (soalnya saya takut kalo kebanyakan ntar adminnya jadi males terus nolak request dari saya, gitu... Q3Q Habisnya chara dari DanSen W & Wars juga saya sebutin; makanya jangan heran kalo nama mereka bisa ada di bawah naungan fandom Danball Senki ini...yah... alasan lainnya sih... juga gegara mereka ga dapet fandom sendiri; jadi mungkin emang sengaja sama adminnya juga disatuin kali ya biar simpel wkwkw. 8''Da)

*jadi curcol ga penting saya*

Pokoknya saya nulis ini sekitar empat jam *hiks* diluar rencana saya; habisnya saya gatel pengen ngerasain gimana sensasi nyubmit cerita baru di fandom DanSen; jadi yah saya maksa aja nulis meski saya teh lagi di tengah-tengah masa UTS dan belum bisa menulis dengan baik dan benar. 8'Da Makanya, maaf banget kalo ada banyak salah soalnya saya sendiri nggak meriksa ulang draftnya.

Ehm, mungkin sekian kalimat penutup dari saya. Panjang ya? #NGEK

Oh ya, terakhir saya mau ngasih tau kenapa saya bisa suka sama crack pair JiMi ini. 8Da

Ini semua CUMA gegara template muka mereka mirip (sama-sama rada poker face gitu) terusnya rambut mereka juga sama-sama item dengan aksen putih-putih. Awalnya di headcanon saya cuma mikir kalo mereka itu kaya semacam adek-kakak yang kepisah; but lama-lama pikiran itu berubah jadi cinta (hah?). Secara ajaib JiMi jadi OTP kedua saya di DanSen series setelah BANJIN. (YEEEEEEEEEEEEE HIDUP BIJE!)

Dan setelah ini saya ada rencana buat nulis oneshot CUTBRAYPENSIL alias ArataHikaru. Mereka ini kayaknya OTP pertama saya di DanSen yang (kayaknya bakal jadi) mainstream! Selama ini kan saya sering demen sama pair pinggiran, makanya suka sedih karena jarang ada asupan. Tapi sekarang beda; karena ArataHikaru ini cukup mainstream, jadi kayaknya... saya bakal hepi terus; apalagi kan di cerita mereka itu temen sekamar... dan hints mereka juga pasti bakal ada banyak baik di game, anime maupun manganya.. jadi... jadi... ehehe... AQA #elap iler

(Oke saya takut A/N-nya bakal mengungguli isi ficnya sendiri jadi saya mau pamit dulu buh-beh~! 8'D Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah mau mampir, apalagi review~! Jadi saya bisa kenalan/ajak ngobrol nantinya hehe. ^q^)


End file.
